Turret (Red Alert 1)
The Turret was a tank-turret like stationary base defence used during Second World War. Description Finding themselves overwhelmed by heavily-armored Soviet tanks, the Allies developed the Turret during the Second World War. It had the gun of a large tank, making it capable of matching Soviet armored forces, and was buried within a cement foundation. The obvious drawback is that it could not move so it could only be used defensively. Furthermore, given the fact that it was actually just an 88 mm cannon in a fixed location, it could not be used to "scale" properly against enemy forces, particularly if positioned poorly. In effect this could create the following situation: if enemies could attack the turrets so that they could only fire back one at a time, then the enemies could use Mammoth Tanks to disintegrate these defenses. Legacy Tiberium Universe It was upgraded with a more powerful 105mm cannon and became anti-tank structure of the Brotherhood of Nod in the First Tiberium War. Red Alert Universe It was phase out and give way for the Prism Tower, with have both anti-tank and anti-infantry function like Soviet Tesla coil in Third World War. The French chose to utilize its design to create Grand Cannon. In-game Turrets are a cheap, effective way for quick anti-armor defense. Unlike the more advanced Tesla Coils, although these take up power from your power grid, they won't require power to stay online in a low power situation. In a one-on-one firefight, these may not really go toe to toe with Soviet Heavy Tanks and need some anti-tank infantry to back them up. However, a large formation of turrets mixed with Pillboxes, Camo Pillboxes and tanks make up a powerful and well-rounded defensive bastion that can defend against pretty much anything. Counters During the Second World War, these were extremely vulnerable to Soviet V2 Rocket Launcher, owing to the V2's long range and extreme power, and being fixed, these could not move to engage the fragile V2 directly. For this reason, deploying turrets would also require a few tanks deployed alongside them to roll forward and take care of V2s. Turrets were also vulnerable to anti-armor infantry such as s and s. And like all Anti-Ground based emplacement, an attack from the air would also render turrets useless. Assessment Pros *Effective against vehicles. *Cheap ($600 in Red Alert 1, $800 in Aftermath), powerful en masse *More power efficient and draws in less power than the tesla coil. *Stays online when a base runs short on power. Cons *Dangerously weak against infantry. *Defenseless against air units. *In a one-on-one, these may not really go toe to toe with Soviet Heavy Tanks. *V2s can outrange it easily and destroy it from a safe distance. *Depends on a diverse mix of pillboxes and vehicle support to offset their weaknesses. Behind the scenes The Turret is possibly inspired by the real-life World War II-era Pantherturm, which consisted of the turret of a German Panther tank situated on top of a bunker and used as a fixed fortification. Gallery File:Torrent2.JPG|An Allied turret defending a beach File:RA1_Turret_French_Icons.gif|Icon with French text Category:Red Alert 1 buildings Category:Red Alert 1 Allied Arsenal